


The Djinn's Illusion

by Scooter_The_Noodle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Djinnverse (Supernatural), M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scooter_The_Noodle/pseuds/Scooter_The_Noodle
Summary: There is a fine line between the truth and a lie. But, sometimes, they lineCastiel learns this, but never in the way he would have wanted.It was a hunt, like any other. A Djin.But, when the Djin got a hold of Cas, he finally found out how hard it is to tell the line between truth and lie.A world where his dreams are real.But, the truth always makes itself known.~°~"Come back to me Cas. Please!" Dean gripped the angel's bloody face."Please..."





	1. One

Castiel crept along the wall, looking back and forth, tense.

He was listening. But, there was nothing he could hear. He hated this, this human hearing. Everything sounded muffled. Had he still had not only his Grace, but the heightened senses that came with it, he could have found this monster already.

But he didn't. So, he had make due like the boys had their whole lives.

He stopped and a corner, crimson slicked blade held tensely. He was not too happy with the fit of this blade in his hand. He wanted his Angel Blade. But the only way to kill a Djin was a blood covered silver knife.

He jumped around the corner, ready to fight. But there was nothing. So he kept going.

His white shirt dragged along the concrete building walls. The darkness felt so oppressive. He was so used to be able to see in the dark.

He could not really say he hated being human, because despite the bad, there were so many things, like the emotions, or the blissful silence of sleep.

Three more corners, and still no sign of the monster.

Then, the scrape of shoes behind him caused him to turn. But there was no one.

He broadened his stance and held the knife up, ready to fight.

Come out, you son of a bitch. Show yourself.

He looked around, but could see nothing. Absolutely alone.

Again, he looked around.

"Damn it," he cursed out under his breath.

Just as he turned around, a hand connected His his chest, sending him flying. The blade was dislodged from his hand and clattered to the ground as he slammed into a wall.

His body crumpled to the ground, a faint scrapping sound ringing in his ears as he tried to orient himself.

Footsteps.

He struggled even more and pushed himself up until he was on his hands and knees.

A cold laugh made his blood chill, then he felt hands grabbing the back of his shirt and throw him to the side again.

As he hit the ground, he caught a glimpse of the monster, who was simply standing there, watching him.

Cas stumbled up to his feet, looking for his fallen weapon, but couldn't see it. Then, he spotted a dim gleam.

The Djin was between he and the knife. And the monster knew it.

With another laugh, the Djin walked closer and raised a fist, hitting Cas solidly in the face as his other hand snatched the the collar of Cas's white shirt.

Once. Twice. Three times more the Djin hit him before Cas finally managed to hit the monster back.

It snapped the monster's tattooed face to the side, but it only laughed.

Snarling, it backed Cas up until he was pinned to the wall.

He felt a hand curl around his neck, rendering everything but his arms useless. As the Djin's eyes and hand began to glow, he grabbed the monster's shirt and tried to shove him off.

But, it was no use.

With growl, the monster's hand connected with Cas's head.

He didn't even feel his body fall. He was already gone.


	2. Two

Cas jumped awake. Sheets were tangled around his legs, and his heart was racing.

Groaning, he turned his head to the side and looked at the time. 4:26 A.M. That explain why the room was so dark.

Grunting, he rolled out of bed. His mind was racing too fast for him to be able to go back to sleep.

He looked down at his clothes and sighed. Of course. He slept in his clothes.

Not in a big mood to change, and frankly just too tired, he stumbled to the door and pulled open the door.

He did not know what he was expecting to be there, yet, he seemed surprised to see nothing but a dark hallway, the faint street lights from outside glinting off picture frames on the wall.

Brows knitted in confusion, he lurched out of the room, trying to find a hallway switch. After patting down and up almost the whole hallways, cursing occasionally when he kicked something, he changed upon the switch. Flicking it on, he flinched back, shading his eyes until they got use to the bright light.

At last, used to it, he slowly stepped towards the pictures. There was one of him and a beautiful light brown haired woman. The love in his eyes was unmistakable as his hand was laid over her small one, which rested on the woman's bulged stomach.

Another was of him holding a small toddler with messy blonde hair. She was grabbing tightly to Cas's own dark hair as he grimaced.

More and more pictures of him and this little girl, and less and less of the woman. Suddenly, he noticed a small difference in the picture on the wall.

The little girl could have been no more than maybe eleven or twelve. She was hugging Cas tightly, her face glowing with a bright smile. But his left hand was bare. There was no golden ring there anymore.

From then, all of the pictures of the woman were ones taken with the blonde child. In the last picture, a Polaroid, the girl was in a beautiful black dress with a black leather jackets. On the bottom, a date was written beside the words "First high school dance."

This girl was so familiar to him. Both of them were. But he could not place how he knew them.

Grunting, he walked along the hall until he reached a flight of stairs. He walked down them slowly, cautiously, as though it was instinctive to him.

Soon, every light in the house was on. He was staring at the signs that he lived here, from the trench coat hanging by the door, to the mess of papers on the kitchen counter.

As he walked into the kitchen, a voice called out to him, making him whip around so fast he nearly fell over.

"Dad?" It was that blonde girl from the pictures.

That would explain her familiarity. But, he still felt like he didn't know who she was. Hell, he couldn't even remember her name.

It's Claire. A voice whispered, a voice in his head.

He must have stood there long enough for her to finally get sick of it.

"Dad!" Claire said again, a little angrier. "What the hell are you doing up this early?"

Cas froze again, until he looked down at his clothes. Work.

"I was getting ready for work." He lied.

"Dad, it's Saturday. You don't work on the weekends." She said with exasperation before turning around. "Next time you want to have some midnight adventures in the hallway, do it when I am at Mom's. Or do it quietly."

Still fuming, the girl stomped upstairs, muttering about Cas.

By now, it was nearly five.

Knowing there was nothing better for him to do, he wandered into the living room and collapsed onto the couch. He didn't turn on the tv, just flipped down and closed his eyes, letting his mind wander.

'"Cas, you are a terrible liar." A man with long brown hair was staring down at him.

"Not true," he heard himself deny, "I once deceived both you are your brother for months."

He blinked, and now he was flying through the air to slam into a wall. Tape appeared on his mouth as he looked up.

"Hey Castiel!" A familiar face and voice greeted him, mischief glowing in his gold eyes. Then, he waved his hand and Cas felt himself plummeting.

"C'mon Cas. Don't be a Dick." He knew that voice. But, when he appeared in a room with two men, he could not name them. "We got ourselves uh...plague-like situation down here and...Do you-? Do you copy?"

"Like I said Son of a bitch doesn't answer." The long haired one said irritably, just as his companion caught sight of him.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" The one growled. He turned around and stared at Cas livid eyes.

"Hello." Cas greeted cordially.

"Hello? Hello?!" The long haired one snarled angrily.

"I spent all this time trying to get through to you. Dean calls once, and not it's, 'Hello'?" Sam turned around, voice incredulous.

"Yes." Cas confirmed, looking to the green eyes Hunter. Dean.

"So, what, you -- you like him better or something?" Sam asked, sounding almost offended.

"Dean and Dean and I do share a more profound bond. I wasn't gonna mention it." He said. He was quickly noticing how monotone his voice was.

"Cas, I think what he's trying to say is that... he went to Hell for us. I mean, he really took one for the team. You remember that? And then he comes back without a clue, and you can't take five friggin' minutes to give him some answers?" Dean, that was his name. And this is his brother. But, the situation, he didn't know what was happening.

Next thing he knew, he slaming into a window, another clutched in his fists, his body falling, another with him. He turned his head to see a car.

Blackness consumed him again, just as his back touched the metal surface...'

~°~  
Yay! Chapter two!

Don't for get to vote and comment and tell me what you think of it.

As you can tell, this isn't a normal Djin induced Dream. If you want and explanation, DM me about it. :)


	3. Three

When Cas's eyes shot open, a bright light greeted him. After a moment of adjusting, he realized where he was.

His house living room.

Morning light was shining through the large windows and Cas sighed, squinting.

"Guess I better get up." He murmured to himself as he pushed off the couch. Now on his feet, he stumbled into the kitchen. While looking around for something that immediately caught his eye as edible for breakfast, he spotted a paper and a pair of keys.

He walked over and grabbed the paper, a note, and read over it.

'Hey Dad. You were asleep when Alex and Jody came by. We went to go spend the day out in the woods just outside of town. Jody is teaching us to shoot. Says she is going to take us out hunting this fall. Don't forget to eat. I known you always do.

<3 Claire.

P.S. Your pimpmobile is a piece of crap. Out of all the cars, I still cannot figure out why that junk car was your pick.'

After reading it over again, he set it down, confused. "Jody?"

The sheriff. Alex is her daughter. Don't worry. Claire is is safe. The voice told him and he felt worry slip away, as though it hadn't ever been there in the first place.

Still in his crumpled clothes, he searched for a few more minutes for something to eat before he decided there wasn't anything here that really caught his attention.

As he walked to grab his keys, deciding on going for a drive, he checked the time. It was nearly eleven.

Shaking his head, Castiel grabbed the keys and walked out. It was warm already.

Cas turned his head to the side and looked at the dull gold colored car.

He walked up to it and slid into the familiar front seat. But, when he tried to start it, the car made a funny screeching whine, but refused to start. He spent damn near five minutes trying to get the damn car to work, to no avail. Twice, he caught a gorgeous black car driving behind him.

After another few minutes, this black car showed up again, but this time, the driver parked on the side of the road and jogged across.

Cas had his window down by the time the stranger approached.

"Car trouble?" The stranger asked and leaned his arms down on the window.

Until now, Cas hasn't really gotten a good look at the man. But, when he looked at him, he knew this face. But, he had never met this man before. And the voice offered no help

How did he know this man?

"So, find God yet? More importantly, can I have my damn necklace back. Please?" Cas knew the necklace of which he was speaking of. He knew it was in his pocket. He went to shake his head, but the movement never happened.

Then, he was standing there, outside a burning ring of fire, a dark skinned man glaring at them from the other side of the fire, lightning flashing and rain falling through shattered windows. He could hear the dark man speaking.

"And the eastern seaboard." Then, his angry eyes turned to Cas himself. "It is a testament of my unending mercy that I do not smite you here and now."

Before Cas could respond, the man behind him did. "Or, maybe you're full of crap. Maybe you're afraid that God'll bring Cas back to life again, and smite you, you candy-ass skirt. By the way," he said cheekily, "hi, I'm Dean."

Dean.

That was his name.

It seemed so unfamiliar to him, yet so infinitely familiar.

"Hello?" The man said again, snapping his fingers in front of Castiel's face.

He must have stared at him for a long while, because the man looked slightly perturbed.

"What? Oh, ah, uh...sorry." Cas said. "What was the question?" He asked sheepishly.

With a small laugh, the man told Cas again. "Car troubles?"

"I guess?" Cas answered. To be one hundred percent honest, he wasn't really sure.

"Let me take a look." The man walked to the hood of the car.

He popped it open and Cas climbed out of his car to watch.

"Dean." The man said after a minute.

"What?" Cas started.

"My name. It's Dean."

"Oh." Cas said, once again, feeling like a bumbling idiot at the moment.

"And you are?" The man, Dean, pressed as he stuck his hand into the mess of metal, seeming to know exactly what he was looking for.

"Oh. I-I'm Castiel. But, you can call me Cas." He stuttered. He felt almost... disoriented. He knew this man's face, had seen snippets of dreams with him in it, but he did not know this man. Maybe that was the cause of his nervousness, which caused a stutter.

"Well, Cas," said Dean as he straighter himself out and rested his arms on top of the grill, "there are a few things wrong, if this is the type of car I think it it, and I know my cars." After that, he launched into a long monologue about why exactly Cas's car wasn't working.

To be completely honest, most of it went right over his head.

"How about, I help you fix your car, and you can come over for dinner with me, say, tonight?" Dean asked with a wink, startling Cas.

"Oh, uh, uh, sure." He replied nervously and the man grinned.

"I'll be back." Dean promised as he walked off to his car. He pulled out of the driveway, leaving Cas feeling both excited, and rather confused.

~°~  
Yay! Chapter three. Okay. So, if you are new to my stories, hi! Just so you know, I like Angst, so there will be a fair share of it in this book. :)

Maybe I should change my author name to Carver Edlund, just to see how many people get it.

Don't forget to vote and Comment(Especially comment). I love knowing what you think of my story.

Sorry this is a long A/N. Just had stuff to say. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and stay sexy  
> -Scomiche❤


End file.
